


Bon Voyage

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Season 2, bedannibalprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Bedelia swallowed her worry. She faced the creature behind the veil, she could manage a simple aversion to flying.





	Bon Voyage

“Is something wrong?”

Bedelia’s fingers skimmed through the documents he had presented her with; a set of passports under a false name and first-class plane tickets. Hannibal’s alert eyes followed her scrutiny, his instincts sharper than ever, now that they were about to depart.

She remained lost in thought, wondering how she got to this point and what led her to this place. Her decisions were never ones made _passionately_ , yet here she was.

One moment, her fingers were wrapped around the trigger of the gun, only to be tangled in his hair a short while later, as she held him down on her bed; skin against skin, his lips searing hers, his breath hot in her ear, telling her how much he missed her.

She missed him too; not something she would admit, not something she could explain, even to herself.

“What now?” she asked in the afterglow; her body satiated, but her mind still ravenous.

He looked at her, naked in more than one way, a curious expression on his face, as if unprepared for her question.

“I have to leave,” a flash of anger in his eyes, as the fresh memories of the betray surfaced in his mind again, but then it was gone as he gazed at her once more.

“Will you come with me?” he asked unexpectedly. 

Bedelia studied him silently; there was sadness in his eyes and hesitation in his voice. She reached her hand and brushed his cheek with her fingers, watching him close his eyes; a beast yielding at her touch. What an _exhilarating_ notion.

“You don’t belong here, neither of us ever did,” he took her hand and kissed her fingertips, sending shivers of pleasure right to her sacrum.

Something had awakened in her, something beyond the curiosity and she needed to explore it.

She sealed the deal not with a word, but with a kiss; the devil wouldn’t find you if you didn’t speak his name.

Now she was caught in-between all that was and all that would happen next, and she was lost, but not because of reasons she had anticipated.

“Is the destination not to your liking?” Hannibal asked with uncertainty.

Paris, it was her favourite city as a student, she wondered if he knew that.

“No, it’s perfect,” she replied, hoping her voice remained calm.

“The passports are temporary,” he pressed on, unsure of her reaction. She barely gazed at the documents; it was not what had caught her attention.

She hadn’t travelled by plane in five years, and even then, they were only short haul flights and she always relied on aid of pharmaceuticals to help her through it. She had suffered from claustrophobia when she was younger, a fear that had somehow manifested itself again each time she boarded a plane.

What an inconvenient moment to be faced with it once more. She wouldn’t allow herself to show weakness of any kind in his presence. Not now, not _yet_. The dividing lines of their patient/ doctor relationship were illusionary, but she still relied on them. And now the façade was gone and the new rules were yet to be established. They both swam in unknown waters, holding onto each other with caution, hoping they both reach the same land.

Bedelia swallowed her worry. She faced the creature behind the veil, she could manage a simple aversion to flying.

“Is everything all right?” he asked again as they drove to the airport few hours later. Her thoughts had left her restless, but she hoped it did not show.

“Yes,” she replied simply as he watched her closely. Perhaps he was questioning his decision to have her accompany him. Or perhaps it was his own apprehension regarding their safety, she thought seeing his vigilant eyes, an idea that made her curiosity spark anew, yet now was not the time to explore these questions.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, until they had arrived at the airport. They got through the security without raising any suspicion. His person suit was back in place, stitched back together with the help of her presence; her armour remained intact, hiding her feelings and fears. To the outside world, they were nothing more than another couple heading to Paris for a romantic holiday. It was an elated feeling, slipping undetected. She wondered what else awaited beyond the veil; the thrill of all the possibilities awaking within her. Perhaps they really were a match, just like Hannibal implied.

With new found confidence, Bedelia felt better as they made their way to the gate. Once safely on board the plane, Hannibal began to relax; the tension no one but her knew existed disappeared as they were nearing departure.

Bedelia tried to relax too, but as the announcements began and door were being locked, panic suddenly caught up with her. She was acutely aware of the close space and her inability to do anything. Loss of control, that triggered her fear. Yet knowing that did not stop her heart from beating faster; she could hear the pounding in her ears, a loud bell she could not still. She was worried that Hannibal might notice it too, but he remained quiet.

She was grateful for the silence, as she tried to keep her breath under control. The plane took off at last and light-headiness took over Bedelia, a sensation that had nothing to do with the change of pressure. The minutes seemed to turn into hours. As the plane set on its course, the first round of drinks was being served. Hannibal accepted a flute of champagne with a charming grin; she managed to decline the offer, but her voice sounded as if it was belonging to someone else.

Hannibal turned to her with a smile, it looked surprisingly reassuring, and Bedelia smiled back, although the muscles of her face found it difficult to cooperate. His eyes studied her and she was afraid of what they might see; not what he thought she was, not a predator like him, merely another prey. He said nothing, but his hand reached out and touched her, squeezing it gently. Bedelia surprised herself by returning the gesture. They stared at each other in silence and she looked into his eyes; they were dark, yet warm. No one ever had looked at her that way and Hannibal was the last person she had expected to offer her that; adoring, soft and _knowing_ gaze _._ She focuses on his face until her dizziness vanished; her heart beating steadily once more. He then leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, but his grip on her hand never faltered.

As the plane prepared for the landing in a few hours’ time, he still held her hand. And Bedelia felt something she had never anticipated to feel with him, something she had never experienced before. She felt like she belonged here with him and she felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt challenge by electric-couple on tumblr. Feedback is love ♥


End file.
